glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Copeland
Mason Copeland 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and junior attending Woodsville High School. He made his first appearance in The New Year. He was created by NightbirdFatale, and is portrayed by Brant Daugherty. Backstory Mason has lived a safe life. He is youngest child to a secretary and an industrial clerk. After school he stayed at home and played video games. He is a real homebody. In middle-school he has been bullied a lot and thats why he lost all of his confidence. He figured out his passion for music when his parents bought him a piano. He startet playing and singing and felt good. He learned to look to the ground when he walks down the hallway and stay as invisible as he can. He wants to have friends and most of all a girlfriend but everybody thinks he is weird so he stays home and dreams of a life that he could have. His best friend is his dog, Micky, which he has since he was ten years old and he absolutly adore his dog. Biography Season Two Mason is introduced during [[The New Year|'The New Year as]] a new sophomore student and a big nerd, struggling to make friends at school. Rose Mitchel approaches Mason and tells him to audition for glee club. Mason is nervous at first, but decides to let it go and auditions and gets acepted to glee club. During [[Versus|'Versus', ]]Mason states that he s glad of finally being part of something and then starts developing a crush on Rose. During Same Heart, Rose and Mason have gotten closer and go out on an awkward date, they then agree to go out on a second date and is last scene holding hands with Rose. During The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak, he and Rose go out on their second date and share their first kiss, and officialy start dating. Mason and Rose quickly break up, during #FridayNight, Rose and Mason go out to a club where they find Rose's ex-girlfriend, making Rose extremely depressed and dissapointed at herself and breaking up with Mason as she is afraid she will get his hopes higher and crush them. In 'The Point of No Return, '''Mason is still depressed after breaking up with Rose, and tries to move on but still has trouble doing so. However, Rose explains to Mason the reason she broke up with him was that she realized she was a lesbian and not bisexual, to Mason's understandment. Mason forms a friendship with fellow glee club member, Lennon Larson, and helps her on her crush over Lucas Drake. During 'Here Comes the Night Time, 'after Lucas rejected Lennon, Mason started noticing strange behaviour occuring with Lennon. She then reveals she has met someone online, causing Mason to worry about Lennon's safety. However, Lennon reacts angrily to his help. During 'Skulls of the Blasphemy, '''Mason's older brother causes Mason to feel even more alientated by his father, who was expecting Mason to "man up." However, Mason shares no sympathy towards his family as he feels they look at him as a failure. Mason then saves Lennon before meeting her internet boyfriend, allowing her to take the right choice. Mason and Lennon then hold hands, run away and kiss and soon start a relationship. Personality Mason is a pure nerd. He loves to play video games, watches animes and science fiction movies, reads comics and his favourite superhero is Green Lantern. He dreams of beeing a super hero but is not heroic at all. He is very shy and quiet. He hasnt got a lot of friends because people thinks he is strange. One day he wants to be a hero and get the girl in the end but he isnt confident enough. He is afraid of everything and shys away from every fight. Trivia *He was originally supposed to be named Brandon, but his name was changed as there already was A character named that way . *He is of French, French-Canadian, Irish, and Scottish descent. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters